1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical devices and more particularly to a novel surgical probe and process for medical use, whereby a thermal conductive probe is introduced to a diseased or tumor affected area of the body, whereby the infection or tumor is solidified sufficiently so that subsequent removal of hardened particles, cells or the like can be withdrawn by suction means.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been a typical practice in the medical field to remove a tumor by employing surgical methods which require extensive invasive procedures and which cause considerable discomfort, pain, and protracted healing time. Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a surgical device and method which would readily define, identify, and provide a safe, disposable probe solution whereby medical doctors may insert, position, contact and terminate an undesirable internal area or organ inclusive of removal thereof and eliminating or minimizing the spread of associated infectious cells. Such a surgical probe solution must employ the smallest possible entry requirement, so as to minimize trauma and escalate the patient's recovery.
A long-standing need has existed to provide a surgical instrument such as a thermal conductive probe which enters a small slit in the skin area, whereby the thermal conductive probe can be inserted and placed adjacent to an infected organ or area. The thermal conductive probe must be able handle and conduct extremely cold or hot temperatures proficient to freeze and/or cauterize the undesired internal organ or area.